The Unchartered World
| number = | writer = Liza Hamill | artist = Don Dyen | published = | format = coloring book | reprint = | pages = 32 | story = | publisher = Parkes Run | ISBN = | date = 2260s | stardate = Unknown | altcover = |}} The Unchartered World was a Star Trek: The Original Series coloring book, one of three 18" x 22" giant-sized books published in 1978. In this story, a newly-discovered humanoid species shrank as they aged. Summary Spock detected a previously uncharted planet. James T. Kirk signaled the surface, and a landing party was invited to beam down. On the surface, Kirk and Spock met the humanoid inhabitants of Noriga. Strangely, Prago was only about 18 inches tall, whereas his son was six feet tall. Prago explained that their people grew smaller as they got older, so their smallest citizens were the wisest and most respected. Kirk and Spock were shown the capital city, but it was too small for them to enter. A small table of government officials including Zethah was perched atop an Earth-sized table so they could all meet. The officials signed a treaty with the Federation, and then the landing party beamed back. When they rematerialized, however, Kirk and Spock were surprised to find they had shrunk to about half their normal height. With some effort, Kirk climbed into his command chair, then Spock suggested they return to the surface. Prago greeted them warmly, but in frustration Kirk picked up the tiny emperor and asked for explanations. Replying that there was no need for anger, Prago revealed that a scientist in their past altered the biochemistry of their atmosphere to trigger the height mutations. Kirk and Spock would return to normal after they breathed their own air on the ship for a couple of days. Warily, Kirk ordered Leonard McCoy to refrain from making any height jokes. After a few days, they had grown back to normal height. Over the viewscreen, they bade farewell to the society on Noriga. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Prago • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Zethah • unnamed Noriga natives Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Noriga (Quanto) Earth Races and cultures :Human • Noriga native • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Science and technology :chemical • communications • communicator • cudgel • scanner • spear • stylus • transporter • viewscreen Ranks and titles :captain • crew • • • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • officer • rank • scientist • Starfleet ranks Other references :air • assignment patch • atmosphere • barbarian • beam • bridge • capital city • civilization • command chair • day • diplomatic relations • galaxy • government • headband • height • lifeform • medal • orbit • planet • quadrant • quarters • star • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • treaty • tree • water • wisdom Appendices Background * The title was intended to be "The Uncharted World", but it was misprinted on the cover and title page. Spock did use the word uncharted to describe the planet in the story. ([https://www.startrekcomics.info/coloring.html Star Trek coloring books] article at the [https://www.startrekcomics.info Star Trek Comics Checklist] website) * The book was 18" x 22" with a soft cover, newsprint interior pages, and a blank cardboard back cover, bound with staples and yellow tape. The cover was perforated so as to be removed as a poster. Puzzle-piece outlines were drawn on the inside front cover as a guide if the reader wanted to turn the poster into a puzzle. * Liza Hamill and Don Dyen also produced "Space Ark" and "War in Space" in 1978. Related stories * – In 2266, Kirk, Spock and Nyota Uhura met tiny humanoids on Kujala. * – In 2269, spiroid epsilon rays shrank the crew of the Enterprise. * – A 50-foot clone of Spock was created by Augment Stavos Keniclius 5. * – Confrontations with giant humanoids. Images Unchartered-World.jpg|Cover image. Noriga-native.jpg|Noriga natives. Noriga.jpg|Noriga. Connections Category:Coloring books Category:TOS comics